


【SPN/邪恶力量】罪恶誓约 NC-17 dean受向

by 18226794860



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 带点克苏鲁元素的大纲文，自己也不知道是什么au，本质上是一篇开车文，有时间再写写后续，美滋滋啊，写大长篇无异于自绝于天下……需要注意的是有乱伦描写，并且作者没有修病句，且可能会有卡脑洞的风险。





	【SPN/邪恶力量】罪恶誓约 NC-17 dean受向

这种北方的城堡像是用冰雪铸成的，寒风无时无刻不在冲击着石料，巨大的块垒耸入云霄，领主的仆人们一大早就起来了，麻利地给乳羊和鸡放血，他们在庭院里用木架支起了几十口大锅，现在正在腾腾的冒着热气，腥红色的血迹冲淡了所有颜色。

领主去朋友的城堡里过夜了，他的大儿子被派遣回来，代替小儿子管束这栋城堡。

那个叫迪恩的青年人长得很俊俏，你很难想象会在这样一个寒冷而料峭的地方见到这么一个人，如果硬要形容的话，他有点像南方湿润的水域里最肥硕的珍珠贝献出的那一枚珍珠，皮肤白皙，身材欣长，绿眼睛富有神采，像是一种天然而珍贵的宝石，面部也很饱满，如果他骑着他那匹黑马在城堡下转一圈，羞答的的贵妇都会将头伸出窗户给他抛手绢。

他回来的时候正是那种要人命的天气，指甲大的小冰雹和雪一起滚下来，他只能坐在马车里驾马，回来的时候浑身都湿透了，牙关打颤，他一踏进城堡的大门，那双极富神采的绿眼睛就在周围梭巡了一圈，像是要找什么人似的。

本来准备想给他一个惊喜的弟弟在这个时候窜了出来，早就忘记了他之前吩咐仆人们的话。他拿着干燥的兽皮把迪恩裹住了。

萨姆长得甚至比他的哥哥还要高大，眼睛是那种富有生气的浅绿色，人则有一种难以掩盖的书卷气息。

“迪恩，”他的口气里带了些埋怨：“父亲不应该让你再这样的天气里回来的。”

“哈哈！”迪恩大笑着拍了拍他的弟弟：“你这个矫情的臭小子！”

萨姆用兽皮把他裹的像一只棕色的猫科动物，这两个年轻的男孩一旦碰撞在一起，荷尔蒙的气味就像是抑制不住的信风，带着海上泛滥的潮水一起涌到点着火柱的热腾腾的空气里。

领主的孩子们还要去参加一场早就开始准备的巨大宴会，再寒冷的地方也有生存的法则，人们对于神明有着天生的崇敬，在给狩猎女神献上肥美的羊羔之后，丰盛的谷物酿成美酒；北国的不冻港内跃出肥硕的游鱼，辛劳一年的人可以敞开胸怀大快朵颐，空气中弥漫着焦香的肉味，村姑和农夫，猎人和祭司都涌到大街上来，互相举杯庆祝，开始为期十天的狂欢。

“这种宴会可以保证恶魔不侵入我们的领土。”

他们的父亲经常会说这句话，两个孩子都不明白意思，不过这个时候，他们谁会在意呢？夜黑下来的时候，他们两个调笑厮打着走入同一个房间，像两只互相磨牙的野兽，凌冽的酒香能穿透任何人的神经，背德者要到地狱里去，他们谁会在乎呢？

萨姆只能看到哥哥的脸，他的眼睛早就看不到迪恩以外的事物，他的聪明机敏的大脑也在也无法想象迪恩之外的人，迪恩浑身酒气，脸色通红，像是醇熟的苹果酒，萨姆凑上前，把一个近乎咬痕的吻献给迪恩。

迪恩迷茫的张开嘴唇，一口雪白的牙齿像是细碎的珍珠贝，湿润的眼睛如同凝望南方的鹿，惯于握剑手酥软无力，他咧开嘴唇傻笑，衣服被一件一件郑重的解下来……“你这头小野狗，”他赤身裸体，饱满的胸脯笑的一阵颤抖，浅色的乳头性感的要命：“你早就想操我了，你忍了多久？”

“一个下午。”萨姆飞快的回答，滚烫的手指插到哥哥的臀缝中去，他像一只贪恋主人的小狗一样，顺着肌肤的纹理啃咬哥哥饱满而结实的大腿，向上或者向下……

没有人知道这一对兄弟从什么时候开始的，他们肆无忌惮的在这片属于他们的极寒之地，规则由他们的父亲制定，然而今天并不如此，约翰离开了这里，昏黄而暗沉的灯光下，一切都开始融化。

最先感到不对的是迪恩，随着时间的推移，一分多钟过去后，空气已经变得像胶水一样凝滞，他感到胸口发闷，身上的萨姆压住了他的四肢，有什么潮湿的东西贴在他的脚踝上，触感像是人的舌头。

别这样，他咯咯的笑起来，却发现自己无法出声。

奋力张开双眼之后，迪恩吓得一把踢开了身上的怪物——但是那家伙只不过稍微松开了迪恩僵硬的脚趾，它把沉重的，有力的腕足缠绕到迪恩柔软的腰肢上。

那是个怎样的家伙！迪恩恐惧的近乎失语，有一瞬间他甚至以为自己在做梦，或者是到了深海里——那是一只巨大的无脊椎动物，滑腻的，强硬的腕足如同十条大蛇，每一个腕足上都布满了带着利齿的小吸盘，一瞬间就能把猎物活活搅碎，这东西贴着天花板，微微蠕动，身上除了利齿仿佛没有棱角，整个空间似乎都被它抹平了。

那双扁平的眼睛凝视着迪恩，这种生物太超乎人类的想象，迪恩的大脑似乎完全罢工了，他被拖着四肢和躯干裹潮湿的粘热的躯壳中，强有力的炙热的黏膜裹住了他全身，托他弟弟的福，荷尔蒙和酒精的双重作用下，迪恩的下身潮湿的如同蜂蜜罐，肠道又热又软，括约肌一张一合，这太像是准备媾和的雌兽了。

“不，不不！”迪恩哭叫着发疯一样的挣扎，过于真实的触感让他完全崩溃了，像是被钉死在粘鼠板上的老鼠，那种充满弹性的内壁包裹着他，不留一丝空隙，像重新长出了第二层肌肤，怪物甚至不需要用腕足来固定他，它完全忽略了交配对象的挣扎，它太知道怎样对付这种多汁的，娇小的，脆弱的人形生物了，他们的刚刚成熟的男性身体里有一个腺体，只要轻轻的多按几下就会使这些男人乖乖缴械投降。

与此同时，上皮的绒毛刺破人类娇嫩的肌肤，如同戳穿一点薄纸，大剂量的催情药物直接被推进涌动着的脉搏里，海兽狡猾的性器趁机推入到肠道内。

这种弯曲的交配器官比不上几十根粗大的腕足，但是对于人类的身体来说还是太残忍了，似乎要完全把窄小的，柔软的男性肠道贯穿了，迪恩发出一种失去理智的悲鸣，一直到现在他都不知道发生了什么事，与这种残忍的征服比起来人类的性爱就像童贞教士，人类娇嫩的腺体不是被这么碾压的——那个隐藏在身体最深处的腺体只应该被潜尝辄止的触碰，而不应该被舂击一般彻底的碾坏掉，甚至那弯曲的狰狞的柱头也想挤到结肠内部去，巨量的催情粘液将这一切都变成了难以忍受的快感。

可悲的是那怪物的抽送并没有受到多大的阻碍，迪恩能感觉到自己的大腿如同木偶提线的四肢朝两边打开，大腿内侧里沾满了粘液和密不透风的粘膜，他的姿势奇怪的像是小孩被把尿，那根沾满彼此黏液的怪异性器顺畅无比的通入到他身体的最深处，挤开包裹上来的软肉，彻底的毁掉了他思考的能力。

“你……你到底是什么怪物！？”迪恩喘息着发问，泪水顺着涎液一起流下来，他没指望能得到回答。

冷汗流满了额头，与此形成对比的，是他滚烫的鲜明的心跳，他的胸膛白皙柔软而饱满，而此刻却被裹在一种胶质物体中，任由有力的腕足和触手把玩，他不用看就知道乳头已经肿了起来，那家伙用它长满尖牙的吸盘一个一个的裹上来，却不至于把那脆弱的小东西拧碎。

泥泞的抽送和迪恩湿透了的下体，混杂着咕叽咕叽的水声，迪恩干呕着，快要哭出来，在混沌之中，他听到一声不甚清晰的回答，那种声音像是浓浆在翻滚，像是蛇群在摩擦。

“你将自己献给了我，你将自己献给了恶魔。”

那种声音是从他的脊梁下传来的，连接着他被操的一塌糊涂的屁股，像是在耳边低语，所有不堪的情绪都在那种轻微的震动中被冲刷出来。

“我……我没有”迪恩痛苦的呢喃，这年轻的男孩脸上尽是迷茫的神色，而他现在像是个被拨开壳的牡蛎一样，潮湿的肉红色甬道大张开来，黏哒哒的随着剧烈的抽送往下淌水，仿佛已经彻底不在乎到底是什么东西在奸淫他，这种生物并不是为了繁殖而繁殖，为了产卵而产卵——它所做的一切都是为了戏弄，挑起它兴趣的只不过迪恩那种近乎于快乐的哀鸣，领主的大儿子和自己的弟弟偷情，这份罪恶本身就是一种祭品。

“你——这个说谎者”恶魔巨蛇一般的腕足摩擦着，蛇群窸窣而动，这样的发声方式足够让任何一个人类的神经崩溃：“你在你们狂欢的夜里，和你的弟弟做这种事吗？”

“我也希望有为期十天的狂欢……”诡异的音节随着腕足的摩擦发出来，罪恶的，坚硬的生殖器官随着这一声声叹咏调一般的震动被插的更深，用于排卵的柱头则深入了结肠，恶魔不会在意这样的动作会不会弄坏人类——如此的深度已经比单纯的刺激前列腺更加恐怖，它已经将人类完全裹进了自己身体的内部，从它那双洞彻万物的复眼里，它能够感受到人类抽搐一般的喘息，眼角的泪水，以及无法克制的大声的嚎哭，然而它依然不满足，能够使神满足的快感足够把一个人类逼到脑死亡。

如果只是单纯的被强奸，迪恩不会这么失态，他是兄长，是最坚韧的那一个，他并不害怕背德所带来的罪孽并愿意承担它，那把画着圣五芒星的配剑被甩在床下，迪恩从来没有如此痛恨过自己的大意。

他的嗓子已经哑了，潮湿的肉体上布满了吸盘，把新鲜的汗液一滴不剩的吸走，他努力的敞开大腿，迎合恶魔。

“是的，我是你的祭品……你想玩点新鲜的花样吗？”迪恩喘息着问，口气变得软糯下来。

回答他的是腕足两声清晰的摩擦声。

“暂时松开我，我会让你满意的……”迪恩浑身都被撞的发抖，咬着牙哀求道。

他被缓缓的吐出来，白皙的皮肤上全是透明的粘液，乳头肿胀得有平时的两倍大，饱满的胸肌上有两个鲜明的齿印，可能是被吸盘上的牙齿注入了什么，现在鼓胀着像是哺乳的女人，大腿内侧被坚硬的柱体摩擦得一片通红。怪物的阴茎伸得更长，几乎是黏着他潮湿的肉壁。

迪恩奋力挺腰，那根怪异的阴茎扑哧一声滑出体外，他安抚着恶魔，艰难的控制着酸痛的腰，缓缓的爬到床沿上，把柔软的臀瓣撅起来。

平坦的小腹已经酸痛无力，迪恩的括约肌不自然的豁开一个硬币大小的圆孔，他已经被彻底撑开了，恶魔可以清晰的欣赏到自己的杰作——肉歙湿淋淋的泛着水光，一边痉挛一边抽搐，软肉互相推挤，潮湿的乙状结肠像是女人的子宫一样等待受卵。

“插进来。”迪恩费力的将自己的屁股掰得更开。

早就等的迫不及待的恶魔展开自己下半身的血盆大口，像是一块毛毯一样，把迪恩的下半身全部裹着，粗硬的柱头瞬间插入进来，已经准备好排卵——那根怪异的生殖器顶端异常的粗大，最前端分开四瓣，裹住前列腺处一团平坦的软肉，它需要自己的祭品更加湿润一些——毕竟把巨大的卵排到人类脆弱的结肠里会让他们神经崩溃，迪恩几乎要晕厥过去，他趴在床上，雪白的屁股已经被整个丸吞了进去，后背位插入的更深，他被顶得又想哭了，怪物一边扩张他的结肠，一边玩弄他的前列腺，粗暴的快感几乎要延伸到胃里，迪恩拼尽全力的绷紧自己手上的肌肉，狠狠的咬了一口手臂上金色的细小的绒毛。

身为兄长的责任感最终让他撑了下来，他没有像一团死肉放弃挣扎，任由自己陷入到地狱里去，他的手指已经够到配剑的系带，长年骑射所锻炼出来的肌肉爆发出最后一股力量，他挣扎着把剑向后掷击，指望五芒星的驱魔效果没有减弱——回应他的是一阵黏糊糊的死寂。

“愚蠢……”

空间震动着，气流对涌，来自深海的恶魔在这间再平凡不过的房间掀起一阵风暴。

迪恩被掀翻过来，怒张着的柱头狠狠摩擦过结肠，这样剧烈的快感对于一个人类来说太残忍了，迪恩静止了大概三四秒钟，突然像个快要被窒息的小孩子一样哭出来。

“你不能……在我里面排卵……我会死……”他声音沙哑，挣扎哭泣，漂亮的绿眼睛已经完全失去神采。

“迪恩，我依然会。”

分开四瓣的柱头再度打得更开，结肠的入口已经被扩张到极限。

“真愚蠢，你打断了我的计划。”

一颗婴儿拳头那样大的珠状物体缓缓的顺着柱身，撵开脆弱的肠道，慢慢的被排出来。

“所以在下一年的狂欢日，我还会回来。”

尽管经历了漫长的扩张，窄小的结肠入口依然无法容纳硕大的珠体，恶魔的做法是强行逆推进去——最内部被强行推开，迪恩在这个时候无声的高潮，痛苦和快感此时拧成一股绳，没有人再有能力去分辨它们。

“几分钟之内卵就会孵化——它会好好的帮助母体适应这种快感，你会喜欢的。”

那根类似于输卵管的阴茎自行脱落，带着余热留在人类湿润的肉体里。

恶魔巨大的身躯渐渐萎缩，融化成一团胶质，慢慢的凝固成一个人形，两三分钟之后，斑纹脱退，从中伸出一个人紧握的拳头。

“迪恩！”他急切的呼喊着。

迪恩紧闭着的睫毛颤抖了两下，陡然睁开眼睛，他沙哑的嗓子仿佛要烧出火来，无力的挥手说：“你知道发生了什么事？”

萨姆过来扶住他：“我知道，我被困在那东西的身体里。”

“那就去帮我烧点水，我……我要吐了”迪恩垂下眼睛，罕见的露出一丝疲惫：“我要洗澡。”

浴池里迪恩自己显然没有办法把恶魔那根恶心的东西拽出来，萨姆折腾了半天，用了点巧劲，才终于把那根胶黄色的，充满弹性的物质拽出迪恩的屁股，粘腻的触感立刻布满了掌心，萨姆没法想象迪恩在之前的几个小时里是如何忍下来的。

“你和母亲一样，有双巧手……”迪恩无力的叹息着，他抚摸着弟弟的臂膀：“打理好房间，别让爸爸担心。”

萨姆颤抖着牙齿，怒火布满了这青年人的整个眼眶：“你更该担心你自己，那枚卵现在怎么样了？”

迪恩坐在浴池边缘上，小扇子一样的睫毛在脸上打下一团疲惫的阴影，他已经长大了，棱角分明，脸部的曲线英俊而美好，没人能想象他几分钟前还被罪恶的恶魔强奸过。

“融化了……我感觉不到。”他咬着牙抬起双眼：“我会杀了那个恶魔的——我凭着温彻斯特家族的名义起誓！”

已经快要早晨了。

太阳没有升起来，大雪夹杂着小冰雹继续敲打高峻的城墙，萨姆带着信任的手下清理房间，迪恩疲惫至极却根本没办法睡着，那把雕刻着圣五芒星的配剑被他握在手里，倒映着他翡翠般的眼睛。


End file.
